What The Heart Desires
by KagamineKame
Summary: Nearly five years after the series, the lives of our heroes and villains goes on. With Tea living in New York and the gang on a trip to see her, will new feelings be discovered? Thiefshipping, puppyshipping, deathshipping, TristanxSerenity and MokubaxOC. My first yaoi, maybe oneshot depending on reviews.
1. Unknown Desires

**Okay, I'm taking a break from my Gorillaz stories for a while. So I'm trying my hand with some YuGiOh. It's mostly ships for this one, so don't like don't read. I've never written yaoi before, so don't kill me or strangle me or send me to the Shadow Realm if it sucks. Includes Puppyshipping, Puzzleshipping, whatever Tristan and Serenity is, and Thiefshipping. Mainly Thiefshipping, coz I luv dat pairing! Also MokubaxOC. Takes place after the series, sorta AU. Once again, don't strangle me. I may make this into a one-shot. But if you guys like it, I will continue. Now, enough of my rambling, on with the tale!**

Bakura looked into the violet eyes of the dark skinned Egyptian and felt a warmness in his chest. He had never cared for anyone. Never.

He had a small amount of respect towards his host, Ryou, of course, but it wasn't care. It wasn't like this. Ever since his spirit had been rejected from Ryou's mind and he was forced into the real world, things like love, guilt, and the law had been messing with him. For years now, he had been in and out of jail (but being the former Thief King of Egypt, it was no trouble escaping) and had been in and out of relationships. Many girls lived alone now. Either with their white haired children, or with a lawsuit pending. It was never really a different story. He constantly frequented bars and alleyways, waiting for an unsuspecting victim. The Egyptian always said he was an addict. But the desires were never fulfilled. He never felt true love towards one person. Never respect, never, care, never love.

But as he stared into the eyes of the young boy in front of him, all that seemed to change. The words that had escaped his mouth were like an arrow to Bakura's dark heart. "I know that we'll be friends for a long time, Bakura." He gasped inwardly and stumbled backwards a bit. Malik looked back at him.

"Kura, you okay?" He asked, not wanting to see his friend hurt or in pain. Bakura straightened and smiled, nodding at his Egyptian companion. They were at the Hershey Park in Pennsylvania. The pharaoh's game partner brat had somehow convinced Bakura to come. Really, it was Malik. He had wanted so badly to see this place. Bakura just couldn't say no.

Bakura and Malik had been sharing an apartment for almost two years now. He and Malik shared the rent and bill costs. Most people would have assumed Bakura would have moved in with Mariku, Malik's darker side. Like him, Malik's yami had been forcefully removed some time ago, along with Yugi's.

The pharaoh and Yugi walked ahead of them, walking hand-in-hand. They were a couple, everyone knew it, they made it so obvious. Then there was Seto, arms crossed as usual, still wearing his stupid looking cape, or as Joey had dubbed it, The Coattails of Doom, and eyes down, trying his hardest to ignore the blabbering idiot next to him. But it was extremely difficult for Seto to hide the smirk on his face as Joey continued on about their future together. Then there was Ryou and Mariku, bickering like an old married couple. Mariku was debating with Ryou over which chocolate was better: white, milk, or dark. Mariku said dark. Ryou said white. But despite that, their hands were twitching from being so close to the other's and yet not touching. Even Tea, who was single, was enjoying her time talking animatedly with Mai on their current jobs. Serenity and Tristan walked along, their arms twisted around each other. Mokuba, now a teenager, skipped along, talking happily with his friend Nala, a foreign exchange student from Africa.

The result of this was simple: Bakura felt left out. His fingers itched to get nearer Malik's. His mouth watered at the thought of exploring the boy's mouth... But it would never happen. Malik seemed perfectly happy as a single man living with a psychotic spirit who was head over heels in love with him. Bakura took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down, but to no prevail. He growled and stormed out of the Hershey exhibit.

"Kura!" Malik exclaimed. The couples surrounding him turned to see what the problem was. Malik dashed out of the building after the white haired spirit to find him smoking a cigarette in the back parking lot. "Kura, what's wrong?" Malik asked. Bakura chuckled and closed his eyes.

"Like you'd care." Malik was shocked.

"Kura, I care about you! Really I do!" He protested. "You're my best friend!" Bakura growled.

"Stop calling me that!" He shouted. "I hate that title!" Malik looked at him in awe.

"Bakura, what are you saying? You don't want us to be friends anymore?" Bakura's mouth was open, he wanted to say something, but his throat was suddenly dry.

"M-Malik... I-it's not like... It's not like that-!" He tried to protest.

"Then what is it like, Bakura?" Bakura winced at Malik's tone of disappointment.

"Hiluvroo." He mumbled.

"What?" Malik asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Hiloveoo." Bakura tried again. Malik opened his mouth and then closed it again.

"I... Just leave it, Kura." He began walking off, shoulders slumped. Bakura's words failed him once again as he reached out for the young man.

Malik walked back inside, his face beet red and his head down. "What's wrong, Malik?" Mariku asked.

"Nothing. I think Kura and I are in a fight." Mai snickered.

"I thought you and your boyfriend were the happy couple?" Malik's face flared red again.

He looked at Mai and growled, "We are not dating!" Tea snickered as well.

"Your face says otherwise, Malik." She pointed out. Malik, of course, only blushed even redder.

"Shut up!" True, he always had felt something more for the white haired thief. He just never had the courage to say anything to him about it. He sighed and shook his head. When was he ever gonna stop being afraid an tell him?


	2. The First Step

**Yay! Next chapter! Okay, I was jamming out listening to my new (to me) tunes and Rehab started playing. Y'know, "They try to make me go to rehab, said no no no!" That one? Anyway, I'm suffering writer's block when I get this idea: "This seems like the kind of song Bakura would jam to..." And this chapter spawned. I guess this one has a soundtrack. Up to the dance number, it would be I Gotta Feelin' by The Black Eyed Peas. Then Rehab by Amy Winehouse for the rest of it.**

The group filed into the small street-side club run by Duke Devlin. It was obviously his by the giant ser of dice replacing a disco ball. He had surprisingly done well for himself in the past years and owned twelve of the most popular nightclubs and rap clubs in Japan and America. Mai was currently co-running this club now that her fashion line had set off.

The club was The Paradox, a very neon lit, dance themed club slash restaurant located in New York. Paradox had everything,; live music, dancers, booze, food, and good service. But once again Bakura felt left out. Mai showed them around the club, giving them V.I.P access to the Back Room, as it was called. The sign on the door read "what happens in the Back Room, stays in the Back Room."

Tea almost immediately insisted they dance. Mokuba dragged his friend onto the dance floor as Paramore began playing over the speakers. Joey managed to convince Seto into a corner to dance, Yugi and Atem hit the bar, Ryou and Mariku headed for the Back Room, and Bakura sulked in a seat on the outside of the dance floor. His dark eyes followed Malik as he danced. For a boy like him, he could dance pretty well.

What was he thinking? Malik had no other thoughts about him than as a friend, so if Malik wanted to be friends, then friends they would stay. Bakura sighed and headed outside for another cigarette. A young girl he didn't recognize was already outside, smoking one of those old fashioned pipe cigarettes. She was wearing a short black minidress that clung to her curves. Her long gray jacket was buttoned around her neck, making it look like a cape, her boots covering most of her legs. She had dark green hair, almost black, with blonde and black streaks.

She blew out a bit of smoke and turned to Bakura, revealing the black leather patch over her right eye. It covered most of that half of her face. She grinned, showing off some oddly sharp teeth. "You like tha' boy, aye?" She asked in a heavy Scottish accent. "Aye. Ya do, I cun tell. I think he's go' some feelin's fer ya too lad." Bakura laughed.

"No he doesn't. And besides, what's it to you if I like him or not?" The girl blew some smoke in his face, suddenly very close.

"The name's Tesslah Morgans. I cun help ya li'l problum. I spent most o' me life in the Shadow Realm. I picked up a few things." Bakura's eyes widened.

"No. No, that won't be happening. If Malik actually loves me, I want it to be because of his own feelings, not Shadow Magic." Tesslah grinned.

"So, ye do love 'im?" Bakura's words caught in his throat.

"I never said that!" He felt himself blush. Tesslah chuckled.

"Suit y'self, Takzouku." She blew the rest of the smoke into his face, flicked the cigarette at him, and walked off.

Malik felt his own face go red. _Bakura loves me? _He thought in disbelief. He gasped as he heard Bakura's footsteps come closer. He ran back into the club. Mai and Joey were dancing now, leaving Seto looking rather disgruntled at his current partner: Tea. Tristan and Serenity were dancing with the other few couples who were brave enough up on stage. Ryou and Mariku were still nowhere to be seen. Malik sat down in his seat and put his head in his hands.

He wasn't sure whether to be totally elated or extremely terrified. Who was that Tesslah girl anyway? Where had he seen her before? He could've sworn she looked familiar... His thoughts were broken when he heard Bakura's favorite song: Rehab by Amy Winehouse. He smiled. He could make his move now. If Bakura was too scared to tell Malik his feelings, then Malik would tell Bakura _his _feelings.

Bakura walked in only seconds after the song started. His face lit up immediately. He could say what he wanted, but this song always brought a smile to the albino's face. Malik walked up to Bakura and held out a hand.

"Care to dance?" Bakura looked at Malik with a surprised expression. Malik chuckled and dragged Bakura to the dance floor. Malik did his own solo moves, the crowd forming a circle for dancers. He pulled Bakura to the center. He looked around for a moment and then began dancing as well.

Mokuba laughed and started dancing with Nala. Joey dragged Seto away from the corner and started dancing with him, although Seto was a bit stiff from nerves.

Tristan and Serenity began a bit of a revision to the waltz. Ryou poked his head out of the Back Room, a smile painted on his face. He literally dragged Mariku to the dance floor.

The spiky haired Egyptian refused to move until Ryou whispered something in his ear. Atem and Yugi went next, the pharaoh spinning Yugi in circles and then dipping him several times. Mai and Tea jokingly began dancing as well.

For the first time since they arrived, the whole group had a smile on their faces. Malik's smile only widened at the sight of Bakura's. Bakura let out a long, loud, happy laugh that rang through the room, only making his friends laugh as well.

**Not too bad, eh? No one's **_**too **_**OOC? I mean, some are but...**


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Nother chapter! Whoo-hoo! I just wanna warn you guys now, all the stories I write are like the calm before the storm. Be prepared for something to happen.**

"What the hell was that all about, Malik?" Seto asked in the car ride back to the hotel.

The car arrangements were simple: Malik, Mokuba, Nala, and Joey ride with Seto. Mariku and Bakura were driving Tea and Mai. Atem and Yugi were driving Bakura.

"What was what?" Malik asked, trying not to blush.

"The whole dancing with Bakura thing. And it was his favorite song, too." Joey said. Malik blushed now. He didn't answer, instead choosing to look at their younger acquaintances. Nala had fallen asleep on Mokuba's shoulder and Mokuba was asleep as well, holding Nala's hand and smiling just a bit.

"Hey, Kaiba. You know about the promise ring?" Seto looked at Malik through the rear-view mirror.

"Well... As long as the wedding isn't too expensive." He said with a chuckle. Malik sighed and leaned back in his seat.

Malik opened the door to his and Bakura's hotel room. He could still feel a bit of blush on his cheeks, but he was just gonna have to pray Bakura didn't notice. As soon as he turned around, he heard Bakura's voice.

"You know that Morgans chick?" He asked. Malik shook his head.

"Never seen her in my life." The spirit laughed.

"If you never seen her, how come you didn't ask me who she was when I brought her up?" The Egyptian froze. "Oh yeah, I know you were listening in on mine and her conversation. I'm the spirit of the Thief King. I know things." Malik chuckled nervously. Bakura was cute, sure. But he was not a person you wanted to anger.

Bakura leaned against the wall near the window and lit a cigarette. "So... What'd you hear?" He asked his friend. Malik felt himself blush again.

_Screw this! I shouldn't be embarrassed!_ He told himself. He sighed, sat down and said, "I heard her say that she knows you like me." Bakura nodded.

"And?" Malik thought for a minute. He'd had a couple drinks since then...

"And that you said you liked me, then you didn't." Bakura nodded. He could tell the boy was suffering from both embarrassment and the two or three drinks he had that night.

_The boy needs a lesson on how to hold his liquor... _He found himself thinking. He flicked his cigarette out the window and laid down on the bed next to Malik's seat. "Well... Judging by the way you've been blushing, I'm surprised you didn't figure this out sooner." Despite his confident and nonchalant aura, Bakura was having a bit of difficulty telling his feelings to the boy. As stated earlier, he was never a man of positive feelings. Malik felt a smile twitch at the side of his lips.

"So... Are you saying you do...?" He couldn't continue his words, his breath had caught in his throat again. Bakura opened and eye.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

The flight to Domino had been an eventful one, that was for certain. Bakura and Mariku nearly got arrested for trying to carry knives onto the plane, a random American duelist just _had _to sit down and talk with Yugi for ten minutes, Mai was held up by publicists and journalists shouting questions about her fashion line, Seto was stopped by the same nosy press to learn more about his relationship with Joey, Ryou was slowed down by girls, all of which crowded around him, pushing Mariku out of the way. This made him mad, and he nearly used the Millennium Rod on them. But Ryou was thankfully able to stop him just in time. The whole episode greatly frustrated Bakura. It was bad enough he had been in and out of jail in Domino, he wasn't about to get stuck in American jail.

When they finally boarded the plane, Tea waving goodbye to them from the security, Bakura slapped Seto. "You said there would be no problems with the boarding! This is your airport!" Seto stuck his nose up at the thief and walked to his seat.

The plane was a KaibaCorp private jet, built with separate compartments with two seats, a bench, and doors. Mai took the last one, Yugi and Atem took the one that Mokuba had apparently vandalized in his youth, Seto and Joey took the one with the giant KaibaCorp logo on it, and the others took random seats.

Malik settled onto the bench, lying on his back with a book in front of his nose. "What are you reading now?" Bakura asked, slightly annoyed.

"Pet Sematary. It's a horror story." He explained, too caught up in the pages to pay much attention to his boyfriend.

"What's it about?" Bakura questioned. Malik placed the book on his chest, holding his place, and looked at Bakura.

"Are you interrogating me?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Bakura mumbled, leaning back in his seat. He glanced at the TV and grabbed the list of shows and movies you could watch for the plane ride. He nearly fell out of his seat. Malik looked at him worriedly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We're a TV show!"

**You probably saw that coming, huh?**


	4. The Return Of!

**Here it is! Tada! Okay, I'll be on vacation for the next week, so unless mystepdad will let me use the laptop there won't be anymore chapters until then.**

"Kaiba! I want an explanation for _this!_" Bakura thrust the poster in Seto's face. He looked it over, his eyes surprised and frantic.

"What the-! I didn't do this!" He shouted, thrusting the poster back at Bakura.

"It says 'A KaibaCorp Production' right there." Bakura said, pointing to the small KaibaCorp logo on the bottom left corner. Seto groaned and sat down on his plane seat.

"This is impossible..."

~|KOKORO|~

"I don't understand why you called me here." Tesslah mumbled, her Scottish accent gone.

"You did as you were told?"

She groaned and leaned her head back in the chair. "Yes! Of course I did! I'm a professional, don't doubt me." Her accent from before had been replaced by a suave American accent, one that sounded more like it belonged to a girl from the 1930s rather than the present day.

"I'm not doubting your abilities, I'm simply asking if you did the job."

She turned her head so that her good eye could see. Her employer sat in the shadows, but his startling green hair was very noticeable. His skin was paper white, but smooth and natural. His eyes were an icy blue that sent chills up Tesslah's spine.

"Noa, how long have I been working with you? Five years. Who freed you from the cyber world? Me. Who fashioned this new body for you? Me. Who did all your dirty work and put Kaiba in the palm of your hand? That's right. Me." Noa turned his chair to face the window.

"And you've been such a faithful companion over the years." He said. Tesslah laughed and walked over to the boy, her long legs making the walk extremely easy.

She leaned over the back of the chair and wrapped her arms around Noa's neck and whispered in his ear, "Oh, but I've been so much more..." She kissed his ear and walked off to her own room, leaving the green haired boy to himself.

~|KYOFU|~

Malik, still reading his book, laughed a bit as Bakura walked back into their compartment, slamming the door behind him.

"What're you laughing about?" He demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"The... The look on your face!" Malik said, holding back chortles of laughter. "So Kaiba... Hehe... So Kaiba made a TV show about the past few years! It's okay, at least he got the facts right." Bakura flopped down on his seat, a scowl on his face and his eyes dark. Malik closed his book, leaving a bookmark to keep his place, and sat down next to the spirit. "Why are you so mad about this?" He asked.

"The way he depicts me! I'm not like that! Well... I'm not like that all the time..." He mumbled. Malik chuckled and leaned his head on the white-haired thief's shoulder.

"You know, Mariku misses the old Bakura." He said.

"Well, he's Mariku. Of course he wants someone he can go slaughter innocent people with. How he ended up with Ryou, I don't know..." Bakura stated with a slight laugh.

"Where _have_ we seen that Tesslah girl before?" Malik suddenly asked. Bakura thought for a moment.

"Battle City maybe... Might work for Kaiba... I dunno, but you're certainly right. She does seem familiar..."

~|SHI|~

Tesslah sat in her chambers, gladly drinking a bit of her favorite whiskey with soft, techno jazz in the background. Her room was very dark, a sense of foreboding within it, but it was also warm and welcoming, inviting you to come in. Her room had once been described by one of the servants as a gypsy tent. She was jolted out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." She said. Her employer, Noa, walked in. In the soft light, he didn't look as threatening. "Hello, Noa." Tesslah mused, getting up from her chair.

"I assume you have completed your tasks?" He asked, ignoring her welcome. She chuckled and gestured for him to sit.

"Of course I did. Everything is in motion. You just have to move your pawns." Noa smiled for the first time that night and sat down on the bed.

"Then this causes for celebration."

**Okay! Noa's back! How do ya like dem apples?**

**KOKORO: heart**

**KYOFU: fear**

**SHI: death**

**Each of those are relevant to later events in the story. The heart part is over.**


End file.
